El Deseo del Gato Negro
by Ulinagia
Summary: Train se topa con la tienda de Yuuko y esta misma, y tiene un deseo.- Hay algo que quiero proteger y no quiero volver a perder.


**Disclaimers:** Desgraciadamente ni Black Cat ni xxxHolic me pertenecen.

**Nota de Autora**: ¡Hola a los que lean esto! Un fic con el cual me desperté y antes de que se me pierda la idea decidí escribirlo y bueno, probar suerte subiéndolo a esta pagina para que algún alma ociosa lo lea.

XxxHolic es uno de los mejores animes que vi y manga que leí. Es de la clase que me gusta y Black Cat ¡Shit! Como me gusta este anime u.u Train es genial, lastima lo que le paso a Saya u.u estuve en negación como una semana cuando vi su muerte. No se lo merecía.

En fin, espero que sea quien lo lea, le guste y sepa disculpar las repeticiones de palabras que suele haber cuando escribo

¡**Disfrútenlo**!

_

* * *

_

Si quieres sobrevivir otro día en este mundo lo harás solo, debes ocuparte de tus propios asuntos así como de las personas que te importan.-

**

* * *

**

El Deseo del Gato Negro.

Había decidió separarse de sus amigos para caminar un rato el solo para conocer y ver la ciudad nueva a la cual habían llegado por trabajo, uno del que Rinslet les comento que lamo su atención.

La ciudad que se encontraban era Tokyo, ya conocida por todos. Pero nueva para la pequeña Eve que arrastro a Sven con ella para que la lleve a recorrer las diversas librerías.

A Train se le paso por la cabeza la billetera en problemas de su amigo peli verde cuando la princesa quiera todo libro que le llame su atención, en un suspiro el joven gatuno decidió darles una sorpresa y buscar un trabajo rápido para puedan comer esa noche algo que no sea ramen.

Pero su búsqueda no duro mucho hasta que paso por una tienda donde vendían kimonos que lo distrajo.

En esa vidriera había de toda clase de colores y variedades de estilo, inclusive uno que le hizo recordar a aquella amiga suya que ahora ya no estaba con el, una sonrisa triste se formo en su rostro, pero fue llamado a la realidad cuando una persona ruidosa salía a los gritos de esa misma tienda.

-¡Porque tengo que ser yo el de los mandados! ¿Acaso ella o pueda salir de su estado sedentario una vez en su vida? ¡Pero clarooo, aprovecha de la primera persona honrada, humilde y buena que se le cruza para utilizarlo! ¿¡Y todo por que! Por esa estupida deuda que me hizo meterme y ahora estoy sometido a sus divinos caprichos ¿Que clase de vida es esta?

-Hablas muy alto. - Su compañero, un joven estoico salía detrás de el pero en vez de tranquilizarlo, lo empeoro.

-¡Y a ti quien te pidió opinión! ¡Nunca nadie te invito a venir aqui desde un principio! Yo solamente quería que venga la linda Himawari - Sollozaba el chico de anteojos.

Train los miraba de reojo y esto fue captado por el, en ese momento neurótico Watanuki que también lo miro sin expresión, pero duro hasta que Train corrió la mirada y siguió su camino de largo.

-¿Que pasa? - Pregunto Domeki

Watanuki que lo siguió con la mirada rompió en un grito otra vez. - ¡Nada que te importe! - Adelanto su paso. - Encima todavía no terminamos de hacer estas horribles compras del demonio.

* * *

-_''White milk and red milk. ¡Yellow milk is oh, so bad! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh yeah. __¡Es nuestro festival de leche, oooh!''_ - Tarareaba el ex chronos en algún techo con una botella de leche en mano.

Estaba aburrido y desganado, su idea de querer buscar algún criminal para barrer quedo en alguna parte de su mente, ahora estaba relajado en quien sabe que lugar de Tokyo. - ¡Es nuestro festival de leche, oooh! - Volvió a susurrar antes de que esos kimonos de aquella tienda posaran en su mente recordándola como solía hacerlo a diario.

En su momento, cuando el le pregunto a ella donde consiguió esa ropa tan extraña, esta le respondió que había sido en esta misma ciudad, se preguntaba acaso seria esa tienda, pero se contradijo tan rápido como ese pensamiento se le cruzo, hay demasiadas tiendas para que casualmente justo sea esa.

Cerro por unos momentos sus ojos y le pareció haber dormido una eternidad cuando se despertó y ahí comprobó algo que fue sintiendo a lo largo del transcurso del día, una inquietud.

Bajo de ese tejado y empezó a caminar simplemente por instinto, no sabia a donde iba, solo caminaba como si buscara algo, y no fue hasta que una simple casa en medio de dos edificios para su caminata hacia algún lugar.

Entro observando absolutamente todo el decorado el estilo de esa casa no era como las que conocía, era llamativo que existieran lugares con ese estilo.

-Bienvenido a mi tienda. - Una voz femenina lo saludo.

El joven ojos ámbar poso su mirada sobre la que parecía ser la dueña de ese lugar, una mujer blanca, esbelta, de pelo largo negro recogido con una horquilla de mariposa y un kimono rojo con mariposas negras y obi amarillo que completaban su atuendo que dejaba entre ver el escote de esa mujer que como si fuera poco estaba acostada en su sillón con piernas entre cruzadas y fumando un pipa kiseru.

Train corrió la mirada algo sonrojado. - Lo lamento, pero casualmente vi tu tienda en mi caminata y supongo que la curiosidad m trajo aqui.

Ella sonrío ante tal gesto y paso a sentarse - _''La curiosidad mato al gato''_ - Sonrió

Termino de capturar la atención de aquel chico castaño

-Dijiste que esto es una tienda, ¿No es así? ¿Que clase de cosas vendes? - Pregunto pensando en comprarle algo a sus amigos como excusa para retirarse rápido de ese lugar.

-No vendo esa clase de cosas que estas pensando, esta tienda se especializa en cumplir deseos. - El gato negro volvió a mirarla y sus ojos amarillos se toparon con un par de ojos rojizos que le miraban intensamente. Así estuvieron mirándose fijamente hasta que ámbar decidió abandonar.

-¿Deseos? - Eso le pareció absurdo.

-Si, deseos de toda clase y tipo, y por eso mismo no es la curiosidad lo que te trajo aqui, si no es que tú tienes un deseo que yo puedo cumplirte. - Se volvió a quedar callado. - Pero mientras lo piensas... ¿Te puedo ofrecer algo? Sake, te... ¿Leche?

El negó.

-Bien

-¿Dijiste cualquier cosa que yo desee? ¿No es así? - Trago saliva. - Yo quiero que mi amiga vuelva. - La bruja lo miraba en señal de que continúe. - Ella se fue hace ya dos años injustamente y no pude hacer nada para protegerla, llegue tarde y ahora no esta. No pudo disfrutar de su limonada y los fuegos artificiales que tanto quería ver ese mismo día, por eso mismo quiero que ella este aqui, conmigo como si nada hubiese pasado.

-¿Esta muerta?

El asintió.

-Entonces déjame repasar. Tu amiga murió hace dos años y la quieres de vuelta pero... ¿En que clase de situación?

El no parecía entender la pregunta.

-A lo que me refiero es que, tu quieres volver con tu amiga, quieres que estar con ella como si nada hubiera pasado y en este momento que ella este contigo. Tu quieras que la traiga de vuelta.

-Si, quiero estar con ella, no me importa en que contexto. Si vuelvo para salvarla ahora ella podría estar aqui. Si, ese es mi deseo. - En sus ojos ámbar se podía ver la determinación de su deseo.

El silencio volvió hacer presente mientras Train repasaba su deseo. Le parecía bien, si podía estar con Saya en cualquier situación, como si nada hubiera pasado. Eso le hizo esbozar una sonrisa, definitivamente si pasaba el se encargaría de cuidarla.

Yuuko lo miraba y suspiro antes de romper el hielo entre ellos dos. - ¿Y bien?

-Si, ya te dije que es lo que quiero.

-Bueno, entonces, antes de conceder tu deseo, también debo exigir una indemnización que es de igual valor."

-¿He? - Diablos, pensó y empezó a tocar en busca de plata para darse cuenta que lo poco que tenia lo gasto en esa botella de leche. - Yo no tengo nada con lo que pueda pagarte.

-No necesito dinero, por el contrario el precio de cualquier deseo debe ser equitativo como el mismo deseo, esto también puede significar que pueda tomar tu alma como precio. - Train no parecía asustado, si no más bien sorprendido por todo lo que estaba pasando y lo que estaba por pasar. - Pero por tu deseo tomare eso. - Señalo la pistola que llevaba en su pierna. - Será suficiente para poder cumplir tu deseo.

-¿Hades es suficiente? - Esa pistola lo acompañaba desde que podía recordar, con ella realizaba los trabajados de mercenario para el antiguo chronos, esa pistola había quitado vidas, algunas inocentes, otras no tanto. Pensaba que el único objetivo de una pistola era matar, pero si no hubiese sido por ella no se hubiera dado cuenta que también podía proteger a quienes hoy en día llamaba sus amigos. Sven y la princesa principalmente. Los momentos vividos con ellos, con sus mejores amigos.

_''Mientras estés vivo habrá por lo menos a una o dos personas que puedas llamar tus amigos''_

Y tenia razón, los había encontrado y no quería dejarlos, a falta de no haberla podido proteger a ella en su momento, quería dar lo mejor para proteger a quienes hoy día le importaban.

-Por lo tanto. - Prosiguió Yuuko. - ¿Quieres que te conceda tu deseo?

-¿Que? Oh, he... - Salio de transe y miro al suelo con una mirada triste. Estaba siendo egoísta si la traía de vuelta a ella para perderlos a ellos, además no pensaba mas que en el. Algo en su interior no quería que nada cambie, aunque haya recuerdos tristes atrás. - Perdón pero, tengo que rechazar.

-¿Por que el cambio de opinión a ultimo momento? - No era un reclamo, si no más bien curiosidad.

-Es raro, pienso en lo egoísta que seria para todos si decidiera pedir este deseo. Tendría a mi amiga, pero los perdería a ellos que ahora ocupan un lugar importante en mí.

Sonrío y volvió a hablar. - ¿Puedo ofrecerte un consejo?

-Si.

-_''Si tomas un paso hacia algo que deseas, puede que estés tomando un paso a algo que ya tienes."_

El la miro extrañado peor luego le devolvió una sonrisa antes de darse vuelta y retirarse. - Gracias.

-Nos vemos. - Despidió ella.

Watanuki estaba entrando a la tienda cuando se cruza con el mismo joven de la tienda de kimonos. Lo miro con cara de póker, pero Train pareció ignorarlo.

-¿Quien era el? - Preguntó una vez dentro de la tienda con la bruja.

-Quien sabe. - Exhalo el humo de su pipa. - Tal vez sea un gato negro domesticado

-¿He?

Afuera ya a unas cuadras adelante el gato negro seguía pensando en el consejo que le dio esa bruja cuando su teléfono celular lo interrumpió.

-¿Sven? ¿Que quieres? - Hizo pausa y luego sonrío. - Interesante. Voy para allá.

_Fuwa fuwa kururi…Omoi nosete_. Canto el viento mientras el corría hacia sus amigos.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

GiiuChan.~


End file.
